Me niego a olvidarte (OneShot) Kagerou Project
by Dairelt Hero
Summary: Disclaimer: Kagerou Project/Days y todos sus personajes, escenarios, étc no me pertenecen. Todos los respectivos créditos a sus creadores originales (Jin) . Yo nada más he utilizado sus personajes para recrear una historia ficticia fuera de los cánones de la historia original del creador. Mi obra se limita a ser un simple fanfiction humilde.


-Ese color… rojo…

El sonido agudo de la alarma intentaba asesinar mis tímpanos, pero de nuevo, solo me avisaba que un día más estaba por comenzar. Un día más para contar, o un día más para tachar en el calendario.

-Uff…

Tenía que levantarme para ir al instituto, pero realmente quería seguir durmiendo. Aunque en fin, entre más rápido, mejor. Apagué la acosadora alarma con las débil fuerzas que tenía y lancé la sábana a un lado. Ah, ver la luz del sol reflejada en la pared fue como un aviso de los cielos: tengo que levantarme ya; aunque mi cuerpo no esté de acuerdo conmigo, sinceramente mi mente tampoco lo estaba. Era yo contra mi cuerpo y mi mente, una batalla épica estaba a punto de...

En fin, como pude me levanté de la cama. Como era de esperarse, hacía algo de frío, pero igual no me importó. De pronto la luz del sol que se infiltraba por la ventana apuntó a mi cara sedientamente, como si el sol quisiera incinerarme el rostro. El sol me declaraba la guerra, pero como toda provocación, solo la ignoré y me moví a un lado para evitarlo. Bueno, como decía, me levanté de la cama y me paré para activar mi cuerpo y limar la pereza que no se rendía a abandonar mi cuerpo. El espíritu del ocio se había apoderado de mi alma como si fuera una posesión demoniaca, pero solo con un bostezo se me fue, como si por medio de mi voz hubiera dejado atrás ese mal espíritu, aunque la verdad ya me había encariñado con él.

Sentía más frío ahora, pero creo que era porque estaba descalzo y tampoco llevaba mucha ropa… que tampoco andaba desnudo. Es decir, estaba con un short y una camisa fresca y, bueno, para qué explicarlo.

Fui y encendí la computadora que estaba en frente de mí, parecía que me decía 'Ven aquí y olvídate de todo lo demás' de manera muy incitadora. Mientras se encendía, que por cierto era muy lento, fui a ver a mi pequeño conejo que tenía al otro lado de la habitación.

-Hola, ¿qué tal la mañana?

Cualquiera me hubiera dicho loco por hablar con un animal, pero realmente me hacía sentir muy bien hablarle, era como tener un amigo, pero sin las responsabilidades de acompañarle cuando en realidad no quisieras o tener que escuchar sus aburridos problemas; aunque no sé si un conejo podría tener problemas, como mucho su máxima preocupación sería no tener comida… ¡Eh! No tiene comida.

Luego de salvarle la vida, vi que la computadora ya había iniciado, así que me senté y me puse a revisar algunas cosas. Cosas que prefiero omitir porque, bueno, no veo la necesidad de comentarlo. Es bastante personal.

-¡Maldición! Volví a perder…

Terminé rápido, así que había llegado la hora de la ducha. Ciertamente hacía algo de frío, pero daba igual, he estado en peores situaciones en mi vida.

Salí de la habitación con cuidado, evitando no dar pasos muy fuertes, como era bastante temprano procuré no hacer mucho ruido. Es cierto, tengo la costumbre de levantarme mucho más temprano de lo que debo, pero me gustaba. Podía prepararme para ir al instituto sin agobiarme tanto; en pocas palabras, sin muchos problemas.

Para mi sorpresa, mientras caminaba por el pasillo fuera de mi habitación, vi «esa» puerta entreabierta, como si fuese la puerta al Inframundo que me invitaba a entrar al, ciertamente, mundo de sufrimiento gobernado por el peor demonio jamás descrito en la historia. Se escuchaban ruidos extraños, parecían como pequeños gritos silenciados, algo así como si gritarán con las manos en la boca ¿ahora entienden porque es el inframundo versificado? Me pareció curioso, así que me acerqué a aquella puerta a espiar con cuidado a ver el porqué de esos sonidos. Luego de aquello descubrí la tan cierta frase esa que dice 'la curiosidad mató al gato'.

Ahí estaba mi hermana en frente de su computadora. Me sorprendió verla tan temprano despierta en medio de la oscuridad de su cuarto, en donde solo su computadora servía de iluminación. Quise mirar más, vi que estaba muy alterada, temblaba o al menos eso veían mis ojos. Me preguntaba qué estaba viendo en la pantalla del monitor que la pusiera así.

-¡Kyaaa! –dejó salir de su boca.

Me asustó un poco ese extraño grito que hizo, así que mi curiosidad se acentuó más. Quería ver lo que estaba en esa pantalla, pero para lograrlo tenía que introducirme más al cuarto, así que con la mayor precisión quirúrgica que podía tener un doctor abrí la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido.

-Uhm… no veo bien… -musité. –Parece que hay una imagen. No, está viendo varias imágenes de… de… ¿chicos? Dos chicos que están juntos y... ¡Ah! Pasó la imagen. Ahora hay un chico con otro un poco mayor y... ¿le está tocando su… ? Espera, espera… ahora le está metiendo su… ¡QUÉ ESTOY VIENDO!

De inmediato me alejé de la puerta, pero mi mala suerte me sonrió: me golpeé el dedo del pie derecho contra la puerta, sin poder evitar exclamar unas palabras condenatorias:

-¡Ah maldición!

Me tapé la boca mientras me sostenía el pie con la otra mano, parecía que hacía equilibrio al mantenerme parado con solo un pie.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntaron dentro de aquella espeluznante habitación. Era mi hermana que me había escuchado.

Rápidamente caminé mientras el dolor en el dedo se volvía mi torturador. Entré como pude al baño y cerré la puerta con cuidado para que no se escuchara. Me alejé de la puerta y me senté en una silla de madera que estaba al lado, y solo me quedé a escuchar los ruidos del exterior mientras intentaba suavizar el dolor frotando mi dedo.

Solo escuché unos pequeños pasos, pero luego de eso el silencio volvió. Supongo que regresó a su habitación al no ver a nadie. Bueno, de cualquier manera, venía a ducharme, así que mi mala suerte se volvió en un atajo a mi vida normal.

El dolor se fue, tampoco es que haya sido un golpe letal. Me levanté y me miré al gran espejo que se encontraba en la pared. Para haberme despertado hace poco me veía bien, eso o quizá la terrible experiencia paranormal que acabo de tener me quitó lo que me quedaba de sueño.

Tras todo lo ocurrido solo quería meterme a la tina para limpiarme estos malos pensamientos. Me dispuse a quitarme la ropa y así entrar en la tina. Ah, el agua estaba tan cálida y refrescante…

Mientras me sumergía en el agua a través de las burbujas, también me sumergía en mis pensamientos. Había recordado, de pronto, que hoy tenía un examen importante, sobre historia. Supongo que habrá preguntas sobre el Período Sengoku… ¿o de Heian? Bueno, en todo caso, realmente no me preocupan los exámenes, aunque ella…

-¡Hermano! ¡Sal ya del baño! ¡Llevas ahí más de 20 minutos!

Cuando me di cuenta, ya habían pasado más de 10 minutos. Realmente el tiempo es relativo... Espera, ¿dijo 20 minutos? A las mujeres se les escapa el tiempo o qué.

Me apresuré en bañarme. Salí del baño tomando una toalla, claro que no iba a salir desnudo…

Cuando salí, ahí estaba mi hermana sujetando su cepillo de dientes mientras se cruzaba de brazos y me presumía su furioso rostro.

-¿Qué haces tanto que te tardas? –preguntó enfáticamente.

-Ya, no te enojes, el baño es todo tuyo. –le respondí siguiendo mi camino.

-Espero que no hayas ensuciado mucho. ¿Es tan difícil que…? ¡Hey!

Preferí dejarla hablando sola, no me interesaban mucho sus preocupaciones.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta. No sé por qué tenía a esa persona en mi mente, es como si de pronto se hubiera infiltrado en mis pensamientos, aunque ciertamente, estaba algo preocupado. ¿De cómo le iba a ir? ¿o cómo se sentiría si sale mal? Mejor era dejar eso a un lado, al cabo no era un problema en el que debería inmiscuirme.

Con mi uniforme listo y mi maletín con las armas para enfrentar una nueva batalla académica, ordené algunas cosas de mi cuarto y decidí partir de viaje al instituto.

Mientras salía escuché a mi hermana haciendo un alboroto porque había perdido algo, pero no le presté atención, con tantas cosas que tiene ella en su habitación me imagino que será un despropósito encontrarlo. Fui a sacar una soda que había guardado en la nevera, y la bebí ya que tenía sed. Llegué a la salida, me puse los zapatos para salir y en fin, me alejé de ese mundo donde mi hermana gobernaba.

Hacía bastante frío afuera, a pesar de que me había abrigado sentí el frío en mis manos; aunque no nevaba ni estábamos en una época invernal, a la bendita naturaleza se le había ocurrido que hoy era un bonito día para congelar a medio mundo. En fin, opté por apresurarme en llegar al instituto y así no quedarme frío del intento.

Cuando caminaba por la ciudad, me gustaba ver a mi alrededor, ignorando a la gente, pero apreciando el escenario. Me sentaba bien, me ayudaba a pensar, parecía que el frío me hacía pensar mejor… ¿'pensar frío'? No lo sé, pero de alguna manera me agradaba este clima. La helada sensación era muy placentera. Sin embargo, y siendo sincero, no podía evitar pensar en ella en momentos así.

Siempre llevaba una bufanda roja que nunca abandonaba, le gustaba tanto que parecía que esa simple prenda era parte de su cuerpo, si no de su alma. Ese rojo le quedaba muy bien, su cabello le hacía honor a ese rojo, quizá tal color era la causa primordial de que siempre se viera tan vívida. A pesar de los malos momentos, ella seguía mostrándose normal, como si respetara los fines de la vida, o aceptando que los malos tiempos eran parte de una cotidianidad, sin darles mucha atención. En cierta manera me parecía interesante, pero me preocupaba que no se tomara las cosas en serio, podía pasarle algo malo. No debería preocuparme por eso, la verdad que poco debería interesarme, pero a veces pienso que ella es muy particular por eso.

Me gusta.

-¡Shintaro! –escuché de pronto.

Giré la mirada hacia la dirección de donde lo escuché, y ahí estaba ella con su maletín, quien corría hacia mí, tanto que…

-¡Ay!

-¡C-cuidado!

Se resbaló en frente de mí pero la logré tomar antes que se cayera, tal acción hizo que una parte de su roja bufanda cayera sobre mi hombro derecho; afortunadamente la pude atrapar entre mis brazos porque se resbaló en frente de mí, cayendo en mis brazos. La miré a los ojos sin querer y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, durante un lapso corto de tiempo me quedé congelado viéndola, mientras ella hacía lo mismo, parecía que nuestras miradas se cruzaban amarrándonos el uno al otro. Cuando me di cuenta, giré rápidamente a mirar hacia otro lado, pero luego sentí que la temperatura subió, creo que me enrojecí un poco, pero solo un poco.

-S-Shintaro… ¿estás bien? –preguntó inocentemente mientras la soltaba y se recuperaba.

-¿Bien? Deberías preocuparte por ti, casi te caes. –respondí algo molesto. Debería de preocuparse más por ella.

-Pero no es nada, Shintaro, solo me tropecé, no me ha pasado nada.

-Porque yo estaba aquí y pude evitar que te lastimaras. Debes de tenerte más en consideración.

-Entiendo, pero creo que te preocupas mucho por mí.

-Mejor sigamos, Ayano.

Ayano, esa chica de la bufanda roja que se sentaba al lado de mí en las clases, justamente al lado de la ventana y en la última fila de pupitres. La primera vez que la vi no me causó ningún interés, pero con el paso del tiempo ella se ha acercado mucho a mí y se ha vuelto muy sociable conmigo. Personalmente no la entiendo, pero tampoco es que me incordiara, al menos no mucho. De hecho, al principio creí que solo me buscaba para poder obtener 'pases gratis' y copiarme las tareas, pero me he dado cuenta que no es para nada así. Simplemente, parece que tiene una obsesión con las cosas simples de la vida.

-¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? –preguntó mientras nos encaminábamos al instituto.

-Supongo que bien. –respondí.

-Hoy ha estado haciendo mucho frío, y la señora de las noticias había dicho que no habría mucho frío. Estaba tan feliz esperando un día cálido…

¿Aún hay gente que cree en esos programas? No es como que estuviéramos en el Monte Waialeale en Hawaii donde llueve prácticamente todo el año y no tengamos que siquiera preguntarnos si mañana lloverá. Gracioso nombre por cierto.

-No deberías de creer en esos programas. –comenté mientras cruzábamos una calle, sin voltear a verla y limitándome a seguir mi rumbo.

-¿No? –preguntó algo sorprendida mientras apresuraba el paso debido a que se quedaba atrás. –Pero por algo están esos programas. Si lo que dicen es mentira… entonces no tiene sentido.

-Tampoco te sientas engañada.

-¡No! No es posible que hagan eso.

-Déjalo así.

-Bueno… -expresó para luego guardar silencio y seguir caminando conmigo. -… ¿Por qué crees que haga tanto frío de pronto?

-No lo sé realmente, supongo que el clima está muy loco.

-¿Loco? Quizá necesite un doctor...

-¿Doctor? –repliqué rápidamente, creí que había escuchado mal.

-U-uhm ¡nada! –respondió negando con la mano, para luego mirar hacia otra dirección. Me pareció algo graciosa su reacción.

-Ehm, ¿estudiaste para el examen? –pregunté en un intento de aliviar la situación embarazosa.

-¿Examen? ¿Qué examen? –cuestionó sorprendida. Vaya que me sorprendió también a mí.

-¿No recuerdas que hoy es el examen de historia? ¿No has estudiado?

-¡Sí! –respondió enfáticamente –Aunque bueno… he estado muy ocupada en mi casa. –bajó la mirada un momento.

-Siempre dices que estás ocupada.

-Sí, son cosas que me tienen muy ocupada.

Me pregunto qué hará tanto en su hogar para que siempre me diga que está ocupada en su casa, pero sea lo que sea, le está afectando.

-Deberías de velar más por tus estudios. En las últimas evaluaciones no has obtenido una buena calificación y eso podría afectarte. Lo que sea que hagas, está perjudicando tu rendimiento académico. –le comenté brevemente.

-Pero no importa…

-¿Ah? –expresé algo molesto. –Pero está afectando tus calificaciones, deberías hacer algo. –le reprendí. Ciertamente le hablé con una voz más fría pero tenía motivo suficiente para hacerle ver lo que estaba haciendo mal.

-Entiendo Shintaro, intentaré mejorar…

El silencio regresó de nuevo en nuestro camino al instituto. Llegué al punto en que simplemente desistí en entender sus intenciones, realmente no sabía qué cosas pasaban por su mente. Posiblemente había cuestiones personales que debía ignorar.

El silencio nos acompañó en el resto del camino hasta llegar a la entrada del centro escolar. Entramos y rápidamente me puse mis zapatillas para continuar mi jornada estudiantil. Mientras tanto ella también hizo lo mismo, pero rápidamente se acercó a mí cuando se terminó de preparar.

-Shintaro ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –me dijo muy alegremente, mientras una tierna sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro.

-¿Uhm? –expresé mientras caminábamos a nuestro salón.

-¿Te gusta este clima?

Me pareció una extraña pregunta, aunque bueno, ya he dicho que ella realmente tiene sus cosas.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –cuestioné inquisitivo.

-¡Ah! N-no, solo tenía c-curiosidad…

-De hecho sí me gusta este clima. A veces el calor se vuelve sofocante.

-¿Verdad que sí? También pienso que el frío es mucho mejor que el calor.

-Bueno, con esa bufanda roja que llevas supongo que nunca tendrás frío.

-Oh, bueno, me gusta mucho, tiene un valor especial para mí, y para ciertas personas.

-¿Personas? –me detuve un momento y me di cuenta de mi entrometimiento. –Perdona, no tengo porqué inmiscuirme en tus asuntos.

-¡N-no! –exclamó rápidamente con expresión seria mientras me tomaba de las manos y dirigía sus ojos hacía mí, deteniendo nuestro camino. –No tienes porqué sentirte así, la verdad que es algo que desearía hablar.

El habernos detenido en medio del pasillo tomándonos de las manos fue muy extraño.

-¡Oh! ¡D-disculpa! –expresaba sonrojada mientras me soltaba de las manos y se giraba hacia el otro lado muy apenada, así dándome la espalda.

-Bueno, podríamos hablar de ello al llegar al salón…

-¡Eh! Sí, buena idea. –replicó segura mientras, irónicamente, volvía a tomarme de las manos y me llevaba sujeto hasta el salón. Creo que un leve sonrojo recorrió mi rostro…

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del salón, nos encontramos a un par de chicas, que al parecer eran amigas de Ayano. Estaban murmurando algo, pero cuando nos vieron se acercaron a ella.

-¡Ayano! –exclamó animada una de sus amigas mientras la abrazaba. -¿Cómo estás? He estado preocupado por lo que nos dijiste anoche.

¿Anoche?

-¡Hola Ayano! –también saludaba la otra chica mientras le abrazaba y le daba un beso en su mejilla. –¿Te sientes bien ahora?

-Sí, no se preocupen por mí, por favor. –respondió Ayano.

Bueno, es mejor retirarse.

-¡Eh! –exclamó Ayano al ver que yo entraba al salón.

Yo seguí mi camino, ella tendrá sus cosas que hacer, así como yo también. Aunque, desconocía que ella había tenido un problema, supongo que prefirió omitir ese detalle, que no veo mal, realmente no me gusta entrometerme en asuntos ajenos o escuchar problemas que nada me convengan. Pero, me pareció extraño que ella no me dijera nada relacionado a eso, cuando me ha dicho que simplemente ha estado ocupada. En fin, será algo que no debería darle tantas vueltas, es su vida y yo también tengo la mía.

Como es habitual, me senté en mi pupitre a esperar que dieran inicio las clases. Supondré que apenas apareciera la profesora tras la puerta comenzaría el examen.

-¡Perdona! Mis amigas me detuvieron. –decía Ayano al regresar y tomar asiento, al lado izquierdo mío, justo en frente de la ventana.

-No, no hay problema. –respondí sin hacer contacto visual.

-… ¿Estás enojado?

-¿Quién?

-¡Eh! No, es que me dio esa impresión.

-Deberías estudiar.

-Sí, pero no sé qué estudiar…

-Es de historia, estudia sobre los Periodos de Japón.

-Bueno, intentaré estudiar un poco. –musitaba, pero no sacó su cuaderno ni ningún apunte, solo se quedó como si nada.

-¿No sacarás tus apuntes? –le pregunté mirándola de reojo.

-La verdad es que olvidé el cuaderno donde tenía anotado los apuntes de historia…

Ah, a veces me preguntaba cómo es que ella seguía viva hasta este momento.

-Ehm, puedo prestarte mi cuaderno. –le ofrecí para ayudarle aunque sea un poco.

-¡No es necesario! –exclamó negando rotundamente con ambas manos. –Tengo algunas ideas.

Ignorando su respuesta, le pasé mi cuaderno para que estudiara.

-Toma, estudia aunque sea un poco. –le dije mientras le ponía el cuaderno sobre su pupitre.

-Eh… gracias Shintaro. De verdad eres muy amable. –agradeció a la vez que me mostraba una sonrisa muy alegre. Una sonrisa que me causó que también sonriera levemente, siempre sin mirarle directamente.

Comenzó a hablar en voz baja, diciendo algunas cosas, creo que estudiaba en voz alta. Es una buena técnica estudiar en voz alta para aprender conceptos, la verdad.

De pronto me acordé que ella iba a decirme algo, pero supongo que se le olvidó. Le podría preguntar, pero necesita estudiar, así que mejor no molestarla con trivialidades.

Pasaron unos minutos. Ella siguió estudiando mientras la miraba de vez en cuando para asegurarme que no se desconcentrara. Aún me tenía con la duda el porqué ella no me había comentado nada sobre el problema del que hablaban sus amigas. Podría tener relación con el hecho de que ha estado muy ocupada en su casa… no sé. En realidad, no debería preocuparme por la vida personal de los demás, aunque ciertamente conozco muy poco de ella, se podría decir que no sé nada.

De pronto, la profesora irrumpió en la clase, entrando cual bestia en su territorio, mientras llevaba en sus brazos las hojas de los exámenes.

-¡Ah! La profesora… -expresaba Ayano preocupada por no haber estudiado lo debido. –Toma, creo que te servirá mejor. –decía mientras me devolvía mi cuaderno. –Shintaro…

-¿Sí? –contesté rápidamente.

-Eh, suerte en el examen.

Quienes dependen de la suerte son inútiles.

-Gracias, pero confía más en lo que sabes.

De esta manera la profesora nos ordenó que tomáramos asiento para dar inicio al examen. Las voces de los demás alumnos solo daban quejas y decepciones mientras se sentaban en sus respectivos pupitres.

La profesora empezó a repartir los exámenes en medio de murmuraciones por parte de los alumnos, preocupados por la prueba.

-Confío mucho en usted, Shintaro. –me dijo la profesora al darme mi examen, por lo cual asentí con mi cabeza y empecé a escribir. Luego se dirigió a Ayano. –Espero que me sorprenda, señorita Tateyama.

-¡Sí, sensei! –replicó muy alegre, aunque le noté cierto nerviosismo cuando tomó el examen.

El tiempo transcurrió y yo seguí escribiendo. Podía escuchar el ruido de los lápices escribiendo sobre el papel de los demás alumnos en el silencio que hubo luego de ese momento. El examen estaba realmente fácil, pero lo que en realidad me tenía preocupado era ella. A veces, mientras escribía, la miraba fugazmente para ver cómo le iba, aunque lastimosamente, por su expresión no parecía que le iba bien.

-'Indique por fechas el orden de los Periodos de Japón'… -musitaba ella mientras lo repetía una y otra vez. Ah, supongo que es ahora cuando entra esa dichosa corticosterona en acción y le deja en blanco su mente. La culpable de nuestras torturas en los exámenes.

Ya había terminado el examen, así que en un intento de ayudarla le susurré para que no me escucharan:

-Hey… - le dije mientras cautelosamente deslizaba mi hoja de examen en el lateral de mi mesa para que pudiera copiar. Ella volteó a ver sigilosamente.

-Shintaro… -susurró mientras una suave brisa entró por la ventana, moviendo sus negros rizos sobre su cara y la bufanda de color rojo vivo bailara en su cuello.

Sin embargo, ella negó con la cabeza, moviéndola de lado a lado con suavidad, y curvó las comisuras de sus labios dedicándome una sonrisa. Me sorprendió su respuesta, pero me limité a desviar la mirada, dejando bocarriba la cara pulcra y blanca del papel.

Realmente era una chica particular…

-¡Tiempo! Entreguen sus exámenes. –daba el aviso la profesora empezando a recoger las hojas.

Pude ver la expresión de Ayano, la cual no reflejaba por ningún lado confianza, parecía que había aceptado un cruel destino.

De inmediato, la profesora llegó a mi lugar para que le diera mi examen, acción que hice sin mucha pretensión.

-Felicidades Kisaragi, como siempre, un alumno ejemplar. –me felicitaba la profesora mientras veía mi examen, mostrando una expresión muy satisfecha por mi logro. Logro, que realmente, poco me importaba; y halago, que realmente, nada me agradaba.

-T-tome sensei… -musitaba tímidamente Ayano detrás de la profesora, mientras le entregaba el examen.

La profesora le tomó el examen. Mientras lo leía, parecía que no estaba muy contenta con sus respuestas, por lo cual luego se dirigió a ella.

-Señorita Tateyama, quisiera hablar con usted en privado luego del receso. –expresó temiblemente la profesora, a lo cual Ayano solo se limitó a sonreír con cierto nerviosismo, para luego asentir con la cabeza.

Tras haberse retirado la profesora, sonó la campana para el receso. Ayano se acercó a mí mientras guardaba mis útiles en el maletín.

-¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó con una expresión alegre.

-No lo sé, ni me interesa. –respondí mientras terminaba de guardar mis lápices.

-Pero a mí me interesa… -replicó algo decaída mientras bajaba la mirada.

-No te preocupes por mí.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?

-No puedo, tengo que ir a hablar con el director.

-¿Con el director? –cuestionó Ayano preocupada mientras se acercaba a mí. -¿Ha pasado algo malo?

-No, solo quieren hablar conmigo sobre mi rendimiento académico. Así que no te preocupes por mí, quisiera ir a terminar con ese asunto.

-Bueno, entonces ten cuidado, Shintaro. –expresaba mientras me exponía una sonrisa.

-Está bien. En fin, me voy.

Me retiré del lugar dejando atrás a Ayano, quien pude percatar se sentó en su asiento y fijó su vista al exterior a través de la ventana.

Tenía que reunirme con el director en su oficina. El día anterior la profesora me pidió que asistiera a su oficina porque querían notificarme sobre algo relacionado a mis calificaciones. Tenía cierta intriga sobre todo esto, pero personalmente no era que me importara, debía de acatar las órdenes de la maestra así que quería terminar con esto lo más pronto posible.

Cuando llegué a la entrada de su oficina, toqué a la puerta para que me abrieran. Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió, y ahí en frente estaba la asistente del director: una mujer que vestía muy formalmente un traje de oficina común; de cabello largo castaño que le llegaba hasta la cintura, incluso cubriendo parte de sus hombros; de gran altura, dos metros me atrevería a decir; ojos azules vívidos con exuberante seriedad, y con una piel muy clara; quien me daba la bienvenida al lugar. Me invitó a pasar, a lo cual agradecí y entré con sumo respeto a la morada, sentí cierto peso en el ambiente cuando ingresé en aquella oficina.

Era una oficina con muchas estanterías de libros, unas por un lado y otras por otro. En medio, una gran alfombra con un diseño muy peculiar: tenía pintada hojas de otoño dispersas por el suelo, un diseño tan realista que parecía real, como si estuviera caminado sobre un suelo de otoño. También estaba una mesa larga de vidrio cristalizado encima, junto con dos sillones café y largos en ambos lados para sentarse. Una oficina con una decoración muy interesante, demostraba que quien trabajaba ahí tomaba muy en serio la decoración de su lugar de trabajo.

-Buenos días. –expresé al entrar.

-¡Oh, Kisaragi! Llegas justo a tiempo. –exclamaba aquel director sentado tras su gran escritorio de madera artesanal, parece. Un señor de voz ronca, vestido muy formalmente como era de esperar; de altura mediana, unos ojos café claro, piel clara, con poco cabello, medianamente calvo, se podía apreciar que cargaba con la edad. Entre 50 o 60 si me lo preguntan. Había oído que su padre le heredó la institución hace ya varios años. Es cierto, en Japón es muy común que los padres les hereden empresas o instituciones a sus hijos.

-Pasa, necesitábamos hablar contigo. –continuó el director invitándome a que me acercara a su escritorio. Su asistente inmediatamente cerró la puerta y se colocó al lado del director, ella solo me veía muy seriamente.

Para mi sorpresa, ahí estaba mi profesora, al otro lado. Tenía dos papeles en sus manos, pude percatarme que uno era el examen que hace poco le había entregado; sin embargo, el otro papel también era un examen, pero no podía ver de quién era, pero a juzgar por el formato de las preguntas, era similar al mío, así que debía ser de algún alumno de mi clase.

-Gracias por venir Kisaragi –agradeció la profesora-. El director y yo queríamos hablar contigo.

Yo solo me quedé en frente de ellos, de pie y escuchando sus palabras, con mis brazos tendidos a ambos lados. El ambiente se sentía muy pesado, supongo que era la sensación de estar presente ante alguien con tanto prestigio.

-Kisaragi –expresó el director dirigiéndose a mí muy seriamente-. Creo que ya es de su conocimiento que hemos estado viendo que sus calificaciones superan enormemente a la media. Le hemos querido llamar para felicitarle por su esfuerzo que se ha visto comprobado en su rendimiento con las tareas, exámenes y demás trabajos escolares.

¿En serio? ¿Me llamaron solo para felicitarme?

-Pero no le hemos llamado nada más para felicitarle –continuó el director-. Queríamos hacerle una propuesta.

-¿Qué clase de propuesta? –repliqué curioso.

-Queremos que, junto a otros alumnos, nos represente en un torneo académico que se realizará en-

-No. –le interrumpí con mi respuesta.

-¡Kisaragi! Espera que hable el director. –me reprendió la profesora un poco preocupada.

-Lo siento –me disculpé y seguí explicando- . Quiero decir, no estoy interesado en participar en un torneo.

-¿Lo ha pensado muy bien, señor Kisaragi? –cuestionó el director quien tenía sus manos juntas sobre aquel escritorio, apoyando sus codos en la superficie de la madera, colocando su barbilla sobre las manos en esa posición.

-No se preocupe señor director, realmente no tengo interés en participar en torneos de ese tipo. –respondí ante su cuestión.

-Sabe muy bien que el solo hecho de participar le daría privilegios estudiantiles en su futuro.

En efecto, podría ingresar más fácilmente a alguna universidad de prestigio, como la Universidad de Tokio u Osaka, por mencionar algunos.

-Lo sé muy bien señor, pero prefiero no participar en el torneo, simplemente. –le dije, sin temor y con sumo respeto.

-Entiendo muy bien, Kisaragi. Un chico como usted debe tener fuertes convicciones para poder lograr calificaciones tan buenas. Aunque le tengo que decir que me sorprende su respuesta, creía que aceptaría sin dudarlo.

-Está bien, director, pero realmente no deseo participar en un torneo, como le he dicho.

-¿Podría darme sus razones, si no le molesta?

-En realidad desearía no decírselos, así que le pido que me comprenda en denegar su propuesta, simplemente.

-Está bien, respeto que no quiera decirme sus razones. Y no se preocupe por sus calificaciones, usted siga esforzándose que el no aceptar participar no le perjudicará en sus actuales calificaciones.

-Gracias por aclararme esa duda, director.

-Por otro lado, también le hemos citado para hacerle unas preguntas, si es que no le molesta mucho –expresó el director mientras le pedía los exámenes que tenía mi profesora, quien se los dio sin dudar–. Usted es amigo de la señorita Tateyama, ¿no es así?

-Uhm, sí, así es. –respondí un poco sorprendido por la inclusión de Ayano a la conversación.

-Desearía saber si… ¿tienen alguna relación más allá que amistad? Si usted me entiende.

-¡Uhm! –me sorprendió su pregunta, pero le respondí rápidamente-. No, director, no somos… digo, no tenemos ese nivel de confianza, la conozco un poco realmente.

-Está bien. En realidad… -decía el director mientras leía aquel examen que le había brindado la profesora. –Tengo cierta preocupación por la señorita Tateyama. Ha tenido un bajo rendimiento académico, así que he sospechado que había algo que la distrajera de sus estudios.

-Si me permite decir, director, ella me ha comentado recientemente que ha tenido problemas en su hogar. Supongo que algo tendrá que ver eso.

-¿Comentado? ¿Entonces realmente se tienen mucha confianza?

-No me malinterprete, es solo que… ella de vez en cuando me comenta cosas así.

-Me parece contradictorio, considerando que me ha dicho que no se tienen mucha confianza.

-No, ella me ha comentado que ha estado ocupada, pero no me ha explicado los detalles, simplemente me ha dicho eso. Así que eso le servirá de prueba de que realmente no tenemos relación alguna más allá de simples amigos.

Sí, ella no me dijo que tuvo un problema en su casa. Ella solo me dijo que estuvo ocupada, omitiendo ese detalle. Me ocultó, no, me mintió porque no quería que un extraño se entrometiera en su vida, porque eso soy, un extraño en su vida, y no debería sentirme mal por eso, solo soy alguien más alrededor de ella, un simple tipo que se preocupa tontamente por la vida de alguien, quien simplemente lo considera un amigo sin mucha importancia. Todo este tiempo tuvo la oportunidad de comentarlo pero no lo hizo, porque así debe ser, es natural, no me considera alguien tan cercano como para tenerme ese nivel de confianza como para decirme los problemas que tiene, y no debería sentirme mal, incluso yo lo haría. ¿Por qué le contaría mi vida a alguien que no me interesa o que simplemente no me importa? Ayano lo ha hecho por eso, porque no soy quién para conocer su vida personal. Tan solo debería ignorar este asunto.

-Entiendo –prosiguió el director-. De cualquier manera, muchas gracias por atender nuestras dudas. Estamos preocupados por ella y no sabemos realmente porqué. No nos queremos ver en la obligación de citar a sus padres.

-Director –injirió su asistente-. Le he dicho anteriormente que lo mejor es citar a la señorita Tateyama para hablar con ella directamente.

-No quería llegar a esta situación, pero creo que tendremos que citarla a ella. –respondió el director tras un leve suspiro.

-No se preocupe señor, ya he mandado a un alumno a que llame a la señorita. –replicó su asistente.

-Ah, realmente vas siempre un paso adelante. –expresó el director suspirando. –En fin. Kisaragi, muchas gracias por su tiempo. Recuerde que el torneo es dentro de dos meses, así que si cambia de parecer puede venir aquí para hablarlo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta director. En fin, me voy, con su permiso. –terminé la conversación retirándome del lugar.

No pude evitar sentir la mirada de la asistente mientras me retiraba de la oficina, pero decidí ignorarlo e irme de ahí.

Al salir, me encontré justamente con esa persona, en frente de ahí.

-¿Ayano? –expresé algo sorprendido mientras cerraba la puerta. –Qué rápido has venido…

-¡Shintaro! –exclamó alegre Ayano mientras se acercaba. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Te castigaron? ¿Te van a hacer algo? ¿Qué te dijo el director? ¿Estarás bien?

-No, solo me…. felicitaron.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Te ves algo desanimado. –decía mientras con su mano me apartaba delicadamente los mechones de cabello sobre mi cara, acción que me hizo sonrojar un poco, pero solo un poco.

-N-no… olvídalo. Realmente deberías de… pensar en ti. –expresé a la vez que guardaba un poco de distancia.

-Te ves mal… ¿en verdad no ha pasado nada? –insistía ella con un rostro un poco menos alegre.

-Solo preocúpate por ti, por favor.

-E-está bien… bueno, me han citado a hablar con el director, así que me voy… cuídate Shintaro. –me decía al tiempo que entraba en la oficina que hace poco abandoné.

-Tú tam-… -alcancé a decir, pero mejor decidí callarme.

Tenía que regresar al salón, pero algo me decía que me quedara ahí, esperando a Ayano. No sabía si esperar o irme, así que me lo pensé varias veces.

Mientras lo meditaba, podía escuchar las voces que provenían en el interior de la oficina del director. De hecho, si me acercaba más…

-… Lo hemos pensando mucho y queremos citar a sus padres. –alcancé a escuchar esas palabras del director.

-P-pero… no sé si pueda… puedan venir, director. –expresaba Ayano con una voz temblorosa.

Me acerqué al lado de la puerta con cuidado para escuchar mejor.

-Tateyama, realmente creo que eres una buena alumna, pero necesitamos saber porqué tus calificaciones son bajas. –decía la profesora.

-Debe de saber, señorita, que velamos por el bien rendimiento de nuestros alumnos –le recordaba el director, con una voz un poco fría-. Si sus notas no mejoran tendremos que tomar medidas para solucionarlo. Sus calificaciones no muestran mejoría alguna así que hemos decidido citarla para saber si tiene algún tipo de problema, en su hogar, con sus amigos, ¿entiende?

-No, d-director, es solo que he estado muy ocupada en mi casa. –respondía Ayano con una voz débil.

-Señorita –interrumpió fuertemente quien según escuchaba parecía la asistente del director-. Su rendimiento ha sido muy malo y ha dejado mucho que desear, si usted no es capaz de lidiar con esto entonces lo haremos nosotros. ¿Entiende, Tateyama, o tengo que explicárselo nuevamente?

-S-sí… -alcancé a escuchar la respuesta de Ayano, con una voz que pedía fuerzas para hablar.

Durante el resto de la conversación, Ayano guardó silencio. No sé porqué, pero me sentía impotente, quería hacer algo pero no sabía el qué. De alguna manera, me molestaba que le hablaran con ese tono y ella no pudiera defenderse. Quería decir algo, no se lo merecía…

Pero qué estoy diciendo, mejor me iré de aquí antes que me vean husmeando. Ayano tiene que lidiar con sus problemas, no tengo que estar metiéndome en las vidas ajenas, y mucho menos escuchar tras una puerta.

Regresé al salón un poco pensativo, para seguir con las clases, aunque el receso no había terminado así que decidí ir a comprarme una soda en alguna dispensadora.

-Ah, esa.

Para mi suerte, siempre hay dispensadoras de sodas en todo el instituto. No eran muchas, pero parecían que las habían colocado estratégicamente alrededor de la instalación para que fueran accesibles más fácilmente.

De esta manera, regresé al salón de clases a esperar que el receso terminara. Dentro de unos minutos acabaría, así que me imaginé que no esperaría mucho. Y así fue, la campana sonó para dar reinicio a las clases; sin embargo, Ayano no había regresado, me imaginé que su reunión con el director se había extendido más.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, con suma tranquilidad. Matemática, historia, geometría, en fin, estudios. Mientras que Ayano no daba muestra de su presencia en el salón.

Tras haber pasado un par de horas, por fin Ayano hizo acto de presencia, ingresando al salón mientras la clase proseguía, no sin antes entregarle una nota al profesor que nos estaba inculcando en ese momento. Supongo que era el permiso concedido por el director.

Ella pasó a un lado mío y se sentó en su debido asiento, cosa que me sorprendió, no me dirigió la palabra ni me volteó a ver ni hizo ningún contacto así. Solo se dispuso a sacar un cuaderno y reintegrarse a las clases.

La clase prosiguió con total normalidad. A veces miraba de reojo a Ayano, quien solo escribía y prestaba atención a las lecciones del profesor con mucha calma. En fin, yo seguí con mis apuntes y continué escribiendo sin muchos problemas, algo extrañado por su actitud.

-Kisaragi, quisiera que se pusiera de pie y leyera la siguiente parte, por favor. –me pedía el profesor, a lo cual obedecí.

Me levanté, tomando el libro con cuidado y empecé a leer en voz alta:

-_''¡Que me acuerde de ti! ¡Sí, borraré de las tabletas de mi memoria todo recuerdo trivial y vano, todas las sentencias de los libros, todas las ideas, todas las impresiones pasadas que copiaron allí la juventud y la observación! Y sólo tu mandato vivirá en el libro y volumen de mi cerebro, sin mezcla de materia vil.''—_

_(«Hamlet» – Acto primero, escena V)_

-Bien hecho, puedes tomar asiento. –me dijo el profesor, continuando la clase.

Al sentarme, me percaté del sonido de unos sollozos, se escuchaban afligidos y muy tensos. Al voltear a ver en la dirección del origen de ese sonido, y percatarme de dónde provenían, una estruendosa y fría amargura me recorrió en todo el cuerpo, sensación que terminó desgarrando mi corazón. Me sentí tan… miserable.

-A-Ayano… ¿estás llorando? –le pregunté muy sorprendido al percatarme que estaba llorando en silencio, mientras unas gotas color cristal inundaban sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas para caer en las hojas de su cuaderno, las cuales ya se encontraban mojadas por todas las lágrimas que había llorado. -¿Estás bien? ¿Q-qué pasa?

Su expresión estaba decaída, pero seria, lloraba sin la expresión propia del llanto, como si solo dejara salir sus lágrimas de forma muy normal, mirando fijamente la mesa de su pupitre, intentando ocultar sus lágrimas con su bufanda roja, pero era inevitable, sus sollozos se escapaban de su boca. Ella no respondía a mis palabras; sin embargo, una de sus amigas, que estaba en frente de mí, también se percató de su llanto.

-¡Ayano! –exclamó su amiga al verla y acercarse a ella, interrumpiendo la clase estrepitosamente-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-¡Señorita! ¡Tome asiento por favor! –exigió el profesor al ver que interrumpían la clase.

-¡Profesor! Ayano se encuentra mal, ¡necesita ir a la enfermería! –exclamó afligida su amiga, mientras tomaba de las manos a Ayano, quien solo ocultaba su mirada, dejando caer algunas lágrimas. Sus ojos ya estaban muy rojos de tanto llorar.

La clase se alarmó inmediatamente, todos murmuraban preocupados, algunos no se creían lo que estaba pasando, otros estaban sin palabras y nada más se limitaban a ver la triste escena. Yo solo me quedé viendo impactado a Ayano, a pesar de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, mis ojos solo la veían a ella, en ese estado tan deprimente. Solo la veía, nunca la había visto así…

-¡Silencio! –gritó el profesor, calmando a los demás alumnos. –Señorita, le pido que acompañe a Tateyama a la enfermería ahora mismo, ¡pero rápido!

La amiga de Ayano obedeció y la tomó de las manos, haciendo ella que se pusiera de pie y caminaran para retirarse con prisa del lugar.

-¡Por favor, guarden silencio! –volvió a exigir el profesor, logrando calmar un poco la clase.

En mi mente había una guerra de pensamientos, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante este suceso, realmente no me creía lo que había sucedido, parecía una mala broma... nunca antes había visto a Ayano así. A pesar de todo esto, volví a seguir con la clase, pero durante el resto del día no pude concentrarme de ninguna manera en las lecciones, era misión fallida, me había… preocupado por Ayano. Su estado me preocupaba mucho…

Tocó la campana para dar fin a la jornada de clases de este día. Al terminar, algunos seguían murmurando lo que había acontecido mientras se retiraba. En cambio, yo estaba preocupado, Ayano no había regresado y las clases ya finalizaban.

De hecho, estaba tan preocupado que había olvidado que hoy era mi turno de ordenar el salón, así que cuando lo recordé sin perder tiempo me dispuse a ordenar y limpiar el salón. No pude evitar recordar que Ayano siempre me ayudaba con la limpieza, aun cuando no le correspondía, siempre se quedaba ayudándome con la ordenanza.

Limpié la pizarra, imaginándome que ahí estaba Ayano bromeando como siempre lo hacía con los borradores de la pizarra. O cuando jugaba con las escobas, y me ayudaba a tirar la basura.

Al cabo de unos minutos terminé, y el sol del ocaso ya se podía ver a través de la ventana, el salón se había tornado de un ambiente frío, de tono anaranjado por el atardecer. De pronto, se me volvió a apetecer una soda, así que salí a buscarme un dispensador y conseguirme una bebida, tomando mi maletín con todos mis útiles y retirándome del lugar, cerrando la puerta en medio del silencio.

Sin la característica actitud alegre de Ayano, sentía que mi día no había acabado…

Una dispensadora estaba al fondo del pasillo que se encontraba a la derecha de la entrada al salón, así que no tenía que preocuparme en caminar tanto. Me movilicé buscando ese dispensador, en la soledad del instituto, ya todos se habían retirado a sus hogares así que mi caminata fue muy pacífica.

-Ah, cocacola.

La tomé y la abrí, dejando que sonara ese sonido celestial de una soda de lata cuando se abre, exonerando la frescura de ese líquido oscuro. Realmente me gustaba mucho la cocacola, aunque tenía otras sodas que me gustaban también, pero esta era mi predilecta. Aunque sinceramente, no sabía por qué no hacían sodas de lata un poco más grandes, no me importaría pagar más, pero en fin, yo bebí tranquilamente de esa soda, con tantas ganas que, debido al silencio del lugar, se podía escuchar mi garganta beber. Cuando terminé, tiré la lata vacía en el basurero que estaba al lado, para evitar contaminar, como es debido.

Mientras regresaba del fondo del pasillo, volví a pasar por el camino que llevaba al salón de mi clase, pero me di cuenta, para mi asombro, que la puerta del salón estaba abierta. De la apertura de esa puerta salía la luz del ocaso que seguramente provenía de la ventana del salón de clases.

Me tomó por sorpresa, había jurado que cerré la puerta del salón. Así que me acerqué a cerrar la puerta, pero inmediatamente pude notar la presencia de alguien en el salón. ¿Un fantasma?... o no sé… no lo creo. Con sumo cuidado me acerqué a la puerta a espiar, pero me encontré con otra sorpresa: ahí estaba Ayano sentada en su respectivo asiento, mirando fijamente al frente.

Al verla con más detalle, me di cuenta que, desgraciadamente, tenía unas lágrimas en su cara, pero ya no sollozaba tanto como antes, solo eran las lágrimas. De pronto, se limpió las lágrimas con sus manos, pero siguió en la misma posición, mirando al vacío del salón.

No sabía si entrar y hablarle, antes no me dirigió palabra alguna, además supongo que estará pasando por un momento muy difícil, y no soy quién para inmiscuirme en vidas ajenas, pero ciertamente había algo en mí que me decía que entrara y le hablara.

'¡Shintaro! ¡Entra y dile algo! ¡Dile lo que piensas!'

Yo, en ese momento, simplemente decidí retirarme de aquel lugar, dejando atrás todos mis deseos, todas mis tonterías. Debo de aprender que todos tenemos problemas, tenemos una vida, que cada uno hace por su voluntad, así que debía respetar la privacidad de Ayano… de Tateyama.

Me fui dejando atrás a Ayano, deseando que estuviera bien, simple y llanamente. Abandoné las instalaciones con cierta prisa, no quería quedarme más tiempo en ese lugar. Me apresuré en irme y llegar a mi casa a descansar de este fatal día. Mis fuerzas estaban acabadas, así que solo quería descansar.

De regreso a mi hogar, pensaba en todo lo sucedido hoy: Ayano, el director, lo sucedido en la clase, el problema de Ayano, las clases, la razón por la que llamaron a Ayano, el rendimiento escolar de Ayano…

Demonios… tenía a Ayano invadiendo mis pensamientos. Pero no sabía cómo lidiar con ello, ella prefirió no comentarme sus problemas, así que no tengo derecho a enojarme o molestarme siquiera por ello, debo de respetar su vida, después de todo, así ella lo ha decidido.

Al caminar, recordé que Ayano siempre me acompañaba a mi casa, siempre me decía algunos chistes o sus incoherencias, buscando que me riera, que a veces lo lograba, aunque había días en que no estaba de humor, razón por la cual a veces caminábamos juntos pero sin hablar ni una sola palabra en todo el camino, solo para pronunciar las pocas palabras que significaban despedirse. Ayano era una chica muy interesante, a pesar que nunca me ha contado sobre su vida personal, siempre buscaba la manera de sacarme una sonrisa, o hacer alguna tontería…

««-¡Shintaro! ¡Bú!

-¡Ah!... ¿qué pasa?

-Mira, he hecho otro avión de papel.

-¿Ese es mi examen, cierto?

-¡Oh! Perdona, vi que lo tiraste y quise recogerlo.

-Está bien, no importa.

-¡Sí! Mira, también hice otro con mi examen.

-Debo de decir que… ehm, eres muy buena con esto del origami.

-Sí, aunque he oído que en América se le dice papiroflexia. Me parece un nombre muy extraño ¿no crees?

-De hecho… uhm, también se le conoce como cocotología…

-¿«Coco-qué»? Ese nombre me parece muy gracioso…

-Sí, también me lo parece…

-Shintaro, ¿te gusta el origami?

-Oh, uhm, me gusta, pero soy malo con eso.

-¡Te puedo enseñar a hacer figuras! Es realmente fácil, te va a gustar.

-Eh, está bien, sería divertido, creo, no sé.

-Shintaro, eres tan tímido.

-¿Q-qué? No, es que bueno, no hablo mucho con la gente…

-Deberías de hacerlo, me pareces una persona interesante… ¡Digo! E-eres alguien divertido…

-Ah… sí, gracias, creo. ¡Ouch! ¿Por qué me pegas?...

-¿Q-qué? ¡No te he golpeado! No he sido yo…

-¡Ahm! Supongo que es mi imaginación.

-Shintaro, realmente me pareces una buena persona…

-T-tú también… sí, eres alguien…. agradable.

-¿En serio? ¡B-bueno! Sí, gracias por eso… sí.

-Ehm… ya llegamos. Aquí es donde nos separamos, como siempre. Bueno… nos vemos mañana.

-¡Oh es cierto! Bueno, entonces cuídate mucho Shintaro, espero verte con energías mañana. ¡Nos vemos!»»

Je, recordarlo me hace sentir extraño, mientras camino, me imagino que está a mi lado, como si retrocediera en el tiempo y mirara ese recuerdo desde el presente… ¡pero bueno! Debo de concentrarme en lo mío. Además, hace mucho frío…

Cuando me di cuenta, había llegado a mi casa. Como siempre, no había nadie, a esta hora mi mamá salía y bueno… solo entré, abriendo la puerta de la entrada con las llaves que tenía, puesto que yo guardaba una copia. Dejé mis zapatos en la entrada, y en la soledad y oscuridad de esa casa, subí las escaleras para ingresar a mi cuarto.

Como si nada, ahí estaba mi habitación, donde todo estaba en su lugar. Vi a mi conejo a un lado en su jaula y le di de comer. Puse mi maletín en el escritorio y tras eso, me tiré a la cama a descansar, estaba totalmente fatigado y solo quería dormir, que pasara el día.

Me pregunto qué habrá sido de Ayano, ya no sé cómo dirigirle la palabra mañana… bueno, ella me hablará, no sé, pero ciertamente… quisiera hablar con ella.

Nunca creí que ese sería el último día que viera la sonrisa de Ayano. Amargamente, también fue la última vez que la vi no con su agradable sonrisa, si no llorando tan indefensa.

Jamás la olvidaré…


End file.
